


Mixtape (NEW version)

by SelfishPrick



Series: MIXTAPE [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/SelfishPrick
Summary: *i'll be updating new chapters here“Get the hell out of here, Harrington.” Billy was annoyed but Steve couldn’t detect that aggressive note in his voice that he usually had when he was really angry. “And wipe that smile of your face, or I’ll do it for you.”“Fine.” Steve said stepping away. He wondered – was Billyniceor was he batshit crazy?OR:A close look at Hargrove's (and sometimes Steve's) life and slow build romance (starting 3 weeks before the Snow Ball)





	1. Holy Diver + Heaven’s On Fire + 18 And Life

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a new version of my[ **Mixtape**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611660) fic.**  
> The plot will remain the same but _there will be changes, new scenes, etc._
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  [you can still check out the old version (but it sucks) ] --->> ["[here]"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611660)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> **PLAYLIST:** (i've redacted a lot of the songs the fic used to contain but they'll stay in the playlist because i say so) ["Mixtape" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/11145672736/playlist/7DjwJnJNjhAWzR4CPwsAjY)  
>  **FANART:** you can check out my tumblr, for some general harringrove fanart (not fic related): **[here](http://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/tagged/stranger-things)**

REWRITE

  
Billy Hargrove awoke that morning feeling like shit. His head hurt and he was tempted to stay in bed but the thought of what his father would do if he slept in made him get up. It had been some time after his fight with Harrington. But his jaw still ached and his knuckles were a bit scratched up, though not swollen anymore. He felt overwhelmingly tired, but after glancing at the clock by his bed he headed for the bathroom.

Billy has never been a morning person. Even at Christmas when he was younger he overslept. Music helped him to shake off the sleep and it put him in a good mood. So now his morning routine was usually accompanied by it. Mötley Crüe sounded from his room while he was getting ready for school. He spent a decent amount of time in front of the mirror. After all, he had to look cool. _He loved the attention; he loved to shock people with his good looks; to know people were gawking at his body. It gave him a rush like nothing else._

He sped through the house, keys in hand. He wanted to get out fast, while everyone was having breakfast. Glancing at them around the table, he saw their smiling faces. He frowned at the family scene - there was nothing to be happy about. When Max saw him walking down the hall she finished her bowl of cereal in one big mouthful and jumped from her chair. She said goodbye in the most annoying cheery way. It felt like one of those stupid sitcoms and Billy felt sick to his stomach. His dad and her mother wished her a good day at school. Susan gave him a fast weary smile, cautious not to get caught by Neil. Billy didn't smile back, he didn't owe her a thing and he wasn't in the mood for courtesy.

Billy knew that his dad would get angry if he didn't say goodbye so he did. He got a muttered one in return from Neil. He exhaled. He hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath. His father had been acting very cold towards him since Halloween. But they were starting to talk again. That meant that things were good… they were not great but they were good enough.

Max grabbed her skateboard on her way out the door and hurried after Billy who was almost out. She had to run after him because of his fast stride. She climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Her stepbrother was closing his door, already behind the wheel. He started the engine before she had closed her own door. Pulling out of the driveway Billy turned on the radio.

After Halloween night Billy was no longer tormenting Max. Instead, when they had to spend any time together they sat in silence. The blasting music masked the awkwardness during their car rides but Max could still feel it.

“You know…” she finally found the courage to speak after a whole week of silence. “... you can talk to me.”

There was no response from Billy. He made a point of purposely focusing on the road.

Max bit her lip feeling stupid for even trying. Even though she enjoyed not being bullied 24/7 this silence between them felt… weird. She wanted to provoke him into speaking but was that a good idea? Wasn’t this what she wanted from the start?

She gulped before bracing herself to speak again. “Isn’t it possible for us to… talk like normal people?”

Billy’s grip on the wheel tightened.

“No.” he answered in a cold voice. “That’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Max was trying to stay hopeful despite the anger emitting from him.

Billy didn't say anything but his silence answered that question for him. He was already pulling up the school parking lot anyway.

“Why does it have to be bad or nothing? We can…”

At his usual spot, he stopped the engine and finally turned to her. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver.

"The demands continue, huh?" Billy's voice was low and full of hatred. "When will miss Maxine be happy? Does she also want me to carry her bag and do her homework?"

Max was speechless. Her shock and silence made Billy get even closer.

“Threaten me again and you won’t live to see the next day.” he almost whispered it sweetly to her. She was frozen in her seat. “I’m keeping my end of the deal. My politeness ends there. ” Billy pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Get out." he instructed her.

She fumbled for the door handle before stumbling out of the car as fast as she could.

Keeping her board close to her chest, as if it would protect her from Billy she walked in a fast pace towards the school. She was struggling to keep herself from trembling. Even before, when he had yelled at her, he hadn’t managed to scare her so much. Max finally understood what the saying “don’t poke the tiger” meant.

"Hey, Max!" someone greeted her. She turned around and almost bumped into whoever it was. At a second glance, she saw it was Dustin. "Whoa! Easy there, killer." He chuckled, joining her brisk walk toward the school entrance. "What's the rush?" He asked almost out of breath.

The boy finally noticed her expression. “What happened?” he added obviously worried. “Did that guy do something to you again??”

She sucked some air in, trying to steady herself before answering “No.” Billy was worse than before. “I… I tried to talk to him. It’s my fault.” she managed to get the words out while they climbed the stairs.

"That's stupid," Dustin stated and that stopped Max in her tracks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” the fear was finally replaced with something else - anger.

Dustin held up his hands up fast as if surrendering. "No, God no! I only meant that it's not your fault!" He explained and Max eased back. "It's that guy's fault for being a jerk."

“Yea…” she said thoughtfully as they walked down the hall.

Billy stayed in the car for a little while longer. From the radio, Vixen was singing something about a broken heart. He sat there listening but he was somewhere else - thinking. He looked down and saw his hands gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He made himself let go but it was about a minute after that he suddenly turned the radio off and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror. He met his own gaze and stared at himself. There was an angry face looking back at him. He tried to calm down by practicing a smile. After all, he had an image to uphold. When he was satisfied with his reflection he got out of the car, frown replaced with his trademark smirk.

 

\+ + + +

 

Hargrove was leaning at the brick wall behind the school, trying to find a minute of peace before the next class. He was thinking about that date he was supposed to have later that evening. How did that happen exactly? The girl asked him publicly and he had an image to uphold. What would people say if Billy Hargrove refused an obvious sure thing with a pretty girl?

Ugh… he was not in the mood for people today - actually not in the mood for anything. The school was a welcome distraction most of the time, but today was just a bad day. Maybe it was because of the weather -- he looked at the sky. Sunny and clear. Not a cloud in sight…

…maybe it wasn’t the weather.

Usually he didn't let things bother him but he felt unusually bad about his talk with Max earlier. He knew he was right but he also knew there was a better way he could have handled that conversation. It was… a strange sensation. He pushed it deep, deep down and lit a cigarette. By the time he was halfway through it, he had managed to forget that feeling.

After all, he was completely justified in his actions. The bitch stabbed him in the neck with a syringe filled with god knows what and then threatened him with an actual weapon. He didn't know how she even had the nerve to speak to him. It seemed as though Max lived in a different world. A world where she got everything she wanted and he was damned if he'd let her get what she wanted from him as well...

There was a noise somewhere close. Billy got one last drag from his cigarette, dropped it to the ground and smashed it with his heavy boot. The burnt tobacco left a black smear on the concrete. He was not the type to explore weird noises so he made his way back in the main building, class was about to start. The first bell rang just after he entered the main corridor. People poured in classrooms; the halls echoed with shutting doors; the noise started to dissipate.

 

\+ + + +

 

It was 10 minutes before the last bell and Max was lucky that the teacher believed her stomach ache story. He еven told her to take her stuff with her to the nurse so she wouldn’t hate to come back to get them.

She was finally free! The guys have been trying to get her in the radio room for a whole week now and this was her chance to see what was so "cool". She was really hoping it wasn't going to be another monster. She only had ten minutes before she had to go meet Billy at the parking lot so she had to be quick.

When Max closed the door behind her she sprinted down the corridor like someone who definitely didn't have a stomach ache. The guys were already hiding inside the Radio room. She walked in and quietly closed the door.

 

\+ + + +

 

For a change, Steve Harrington was having a very good day. At least until this girl spilled her juice all over his brand new shirt. He was almost convinced she did that only so she could see him out of it.

After he spent a few minutes in the bathroom and he still couldn't get the stain out he just gave up. After he left the bathroom he thought that he heard someone calling his name. He wasn't sure so he didn't look back, but when he heard it again he almost wished he didn't.

It was Billy Hargrove. Ugh!

 

\+ + + +

 

It was the end of the school day and Billy was leaning on his Camaro, looking at his watch. His foot was tapping on the ground.

Maxine was late. He was considering ditching her again, but he wouldn’t like the consequences. He didn’t want to deal with that again. Willing or not he was responsible for the stupid kid, even if she hated him for it. She didn’t even care one bit how her actions affected anyone else but herself. Why would she? It didn’t matter if Billy got in trouble because of her, she was still going to get a ride to school the next day.

There was a good chance Max had run off again.

He glanced at the school entrance fully knowing that she wasn't there. Billy also knew she was scared of him. He wanted her to be scared so she would do what shes told, but it seemed it had the opposite effect on her. The more he pushed the less she obeyed.

God fucking damn it…

But he wanted to teach her a lesson this morning. A very important one at that - to not fuck with him. What happened on Halloween night should have never happened. Now he had no control over her and that meant only trouble for him. Fear worked fine before - now he had to figure a different way to get her in line...

He thought about lighting a cigarette but he decided against it. Billy took a deep breath. Supposedly it could help with calming down but it didn't work - he was still annoyed and angry. Max's bullshit was starting to cost him too much.

Grimacing he put the car keys in his jacket pocket and started walking toward the school. She was probably hiding somewhere inside and when he found her there was going to be hell to pay.

After he spent more time than he ever wanted to spend looking for Max - which was around 15 minutes - he stopped near the lockers in the hall.

"..that little bitch…" he growled in a whisper, balling his hands in fists. He resisted the urge to scream but instead, he punched the metal locker door on his side. A person passing by started walking faster.

Billy pressed his back against the lockers trying to calm himself again. It wasn’t just Max, this whole school, all the fucking people, this stupid small town - it was suffocating him. He couldn’t stand it.

With the corner of his eye, he noticed someone familiar walking out of the bathroom. It was Harrington; his face was still bruised from their fight. Billy felt a little bad about how far he had gotten then. He knew he lost it for a second but it was already in the past.

“Hey. Harrington.” Billy stood up and started walking toward him but the guy either didn’t hear him or he purposely ignored him. “Harrington, wait up!” Billy shouted and Steve finally looked over his shoulder.

Steve stopped in his tracks looking at Billy until they were finally face to face. Somehow in the past week, they had managed to not cross paths even though they shared classes. Now Steve didn't look happy to see him.

“What the hell do you want?” he spat at Billy.

“Harsh.” Billy tried to sound unimpressed. That awarded him with a spiteful glare. “Have you seen Max?” he got straight to the point. No reason dancing around the question.

Steve laugh-snorted. “Get out of my way.” he stepped to the side, intending to walk away.

Billy got in his way. Steve tried the other direction, but Billy blocked his path again.

Steve just stood there for a second looking him up before signing and muttering "whatever…". Then he did a 180 and walked back in the bathroom.

Billy stayed put in his spot completely baffled. What the hell was that guy doing? Did he think this was some sort of game? With every passing second Billy was getting angrier.

A minute or two later the bathroom door opened slightly and he could see Steve peaking through the crack. He heard a loud irritated grunt and the door swung open. Harrington stepped out and walked pass Billy in a ceremonial fashion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Billy followed.

"I was hoping you would leave."

Billy tried to stop himself from laughing sarcastically. "Just tell me if you've seen her and I'll leave."

"What do you want with her?" Steve was already a bit annoyed so his response sounded more biting than he had intended.

“Who the fuck do you think you are Harrington?!” Billy hissed. He wasn’t planning on getting angry but it seemed as though Harrington was itching for a punch in the face. “What is it to you? She's my step-sister, just answer the question.” He stepped in his personal space. "Yes or no?"

Steve did not seem intimidated at all. They stared at each other for a few seconds. “You're an asshole, you know that?” He finally spoke.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

"Jesus fuckin Christ! Yes or no, Harrington??"

"Fine. Yes! Are you happy?!" Steve stepped aside and continued down the hall.

"Yeah, that's not gonna cut it." Billy followed close again. "Who's she with? Where'd she go?"

"Who do you think she's with??" Steve snapped sarcastically. "She's with the other kids."

Billy growled in irritation.

"Just leave those kids alone. What the hell is wrong with you?"

“Don’t mess with me.” Billy grabbed at his shirt. His voice sounded too collected and low. “I have my fuckin’ reasons.”

“What kind of a reason can you have to attack children?” Steve grabbed Billy’s shirt ready to punch him in the mouth.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you! I do feel bad about smashing your pretty face Harrington but it’s your own fuckin’ fault!”

Steve stared at him for a moment. "Get out of my face." He pushed him off of himself. Billy stumbled a few steps back. When Steve turned away Billy didn't follow this time.

"Just tell me where that bitch went!"

"I'd guess away from you!" Steve answered without turning back and continued fast down the hall.

 

\+ + + + 

 

Max could have sworn only five minutes had passed, but when she looked at the time she saw it was already fifteen minutes past 3PM.

"Oh, shit it's so late! Billy will kill me."

"You don't have to follow his orders." Lucas piped in. "You're not his slave."

"Yeah… but if he doesn't drive me home I'll have to take the bus."

"Aren't you the boss now after what happened?" Dustin asked.

Max shrugged. "Yeah… but still…you know."

"Didn't you guys fight again this morning?"

"Ugh, that guy is the worst!"

Max looked at her shoes. She felt kind of guilty because she wanted to believe that deep down Billy was not such of a jerk. He was her stepbrother after all. She always wanted a brother… before she got one. Max had a feeling though – one that she couldn't explain even If she wanted to. She wanted to believe that there was something she didn't know that would explain why he was such a prick. But the more she looked the more she was convinced that maybe there wasn't anything. Some people were just bad.

They sat for a while in silence until Dustin spoke again.

“So what are you planning to do?” he asked. They looked at each other.

"Well, I think I'll just go." Max answered.

“You can mess with him a little bit. You're the boss now and he deserves it.” Lucas laughed and Max joined him unsure.

"I don't know… yeah. I’ll just get home later…”

 

Later when Max got back home she was afraid of bumping into Billy. After their talk that morning frankly she was terrified of him. She had caved under the peer pressure and agreed to mess with him… but if she had to be honest, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Even if it meant having some time away from him, it was only going to make things worse for her and now after she'd done it she regretted it.

“Neil! Is that you?" Susan's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Max walked in and saw her fussing over the stove, steam coming out of a pot.

“Hi, mom!”

"Oh, it's you." Her mom sounded happy to have her here. "Honey, can you help me with this? Can you stir the pot?"

Max left her bag on one of the chairs before taking over with the spoon. Susan stepped to the side and continued chopping a carrot she had started on earlier.

“How was school?” she asked.

“Fine.” Max shrugged.

"Where is Billy?" she looked over her shoulder. "Did you walk home?" finally their eyes met and Max could tell her mom was worried about the answer to that question.

“No, mom. He dropped me off went to meet his friend.” She lied and after the words left her mouth she was baffled at herself. She tried to hide that so she turned her gaze toward the pot in front of her.

She had no idea why she did that.

 

\+ + + +

  
God, those high school chicks were easy as hell.

He didn't really care which one would get down on him, so he didn't make an effort to remember her name. She was energetic and absolutely willing, brown hair and blue eyes. Maybe someone would call her pretty but for Billy, she was just means to an end. He had an itch to scratch and even though he could take care of it himself, there was just something more satisfying in someone doing it for you.

Billy’s back was pressed to the cold brick wall. It was dark in the alley behind the movie theater. That’s as trashy as it gets. He had to just say the word and she went for it. No foreplay or anything. Well, maybe a little. Her hands were firmly pressed on his ass when she got down on her knees. He could see her smile while she unzipped his pants.

“Mmm…” she started to say but he interrupted her.

“No talking! Not gonna tell you again.”

Her smile got even wider.

How funny it was that girls liked when they were treated like trash?

His eyes were closed the whole time, trying to concentrate purely on the sensation, not the one giving it to him. However, she was too gentle, almost timid, even though she seemed so sure of herself earlier. Clearly, he had to do something if he wanted to get off of this. He put a hand on her head, guiding her the whole way through.

When he was close, when he was really starting to feel it, his mind started to race --- things that got him hot. Ah, broad shoulders, that tasty part of the lower stomach, scratchy chin, those soft lips… that stupid guy’s face popped in his mind. Damn it! The feel of that body under him. Those stupid pretty brown eyes and that equally stupid perfect soft hair…

He tugged on her hair when he came. For a few seconds, the hot flash of pleasure made him forget. He needed a few more to cool off, to breathe. Then it all came flooding back. He was back in that alley and the girl was wiping her mouth.

“How was it?” she asked when they were walking out of the alley on the main street. Her eyes burned with that desire to please, that Billy just didn’t understand.

“It was fine.” He said without much of a thought. She wasn’t pleased with that answer and he hurried to correct himself, but he couldn’t even convince himself. “It was great.”

She smiled, pulled on his jacket and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. He wiped his mouth looking at her as if she just slapped him.

"Don't do that." He told her with a cold voice. "You can find your way home. Yeah?" he said. It was a question but it was not meant to be answered.

She nodded slowly even though she looked sad... or disappointed. He couldn’t tell those two emotions apart, and most importantly he didn’t care.

“OK.” He stepped away. “See ya, doll.”

He really couldn’t remember her name.

 

After his date, Billy didn’t plan on going back home.

He walked for a bit just enjoying the night air and feeling of tiring satisfaction after an orgasm. It was like having all your senses explode for just a second and now his confused body was trying to deal with having everything go back to normal.

Sadly that didn’t last long and before he knew it his blank and calm mind was once again filled up with worry and anger.

He had lost Max again. Now it would probably be twice as bad as before. He still wasn’t ready to go and face that.  
It felt as though everyone was out to get him. That little shitty redhead was second on the list after his dad. She planned this. That bitch set him up. She planned to get him in trouble. That’s why he didn’t spend too much time trying to look for her. Why? So that she could humiliate him again?

Every last one of them was out to get him. His dad wanted to control everything. He had a plan for Billy, he had an image of who his son had to be.

Like hell! Nobody told Billy what to do. It was his fuckin’ life and he wasn’t going to be what his father wanted him to be.

His father’s new wife – Susan. She was the forever-bystander. Always trembling, always afraid… but of what – who knows? His dad would never raise his hand at her or her perfect child. In his eyes they could do no wrong. It was absurd to think that she would consider Billy as anything other than a nuisance.  
Then why did she pretend to care? It was hypocritical.

Even that stupid BRAT thought that she could tell him what to do?!

So... he knew what was coming to him and he could take the beating if it came to that, but he avoided it to the last second. Even if he told himself that he didn’t care or that it was nothing special –after all he wasn’t even at fault - the fear was beyond him. He couldn’t look that man in the eye without feeling like a helpless child.

**That made him mad beyond reason.**

The door of the Camaro squeaked when he closed it. The car was parked a few blocks away from the movie theater. Billy looked at his wrist watch. 11 PM. The streets were empty. As if the world had ended.

This stupid little town. Hawkins. He even hated the name. It wasn’t even a town. It was a stupid village. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. The place was surrounded by forests.

He switched on the radio. The sound of acoustic guitars filled the car. He just sat there listening to the song. His head resting back on the seat, his eyes set upwards. The song ended and Whitesnake came on with “Here I Go Again”. Billy tilted his head so he could look at the empty street. It was an endless black thing filled with all his worst nightmares - empty and bounding. A street that was hate personified. His hate for this place, this prison that took away his life.

He missed the cold sea breeze, the sound of the waves… He felt as if he was suffocating here. The air smelled different – bad different. It wasn’t just the air, it was the people. Their eyes fell at him differently than those of strangers back in California. He felt a projector always pointed in his direction, as if someone was always examining him with a microscope. He couldn’t feel comfortable even for a second when he was among these people. They were aliens to him - hostiles.  
Hawkins felt very closed off, suffocating. Not just metaphorically but also literally - as if this place was trapped under a bowl. The wind he loved so much was nonexistent here. He missed his home, even his fuckin’ school. He missed the stupid view from the window of his old room – an old tree and an even older set of swings. He remembered falling from those swings when he was a kid; he almost split his head open then. Man that was a fun day.  
He missed the shabby apartment building where he grew up. Hell, he missed those stupid bastards that called themselves his friends. How stupid was that? They didn’t seemed sad at all to see him go, so the fact that he missed them pissed the hell out of him.

...He could just go?

His mind was completely blank when the thought appeared.

_Leave._

He didn’t care what the consequences would be - if he would have to live on the streets. He could do it. Right??-- _of course_. Leave this place behind. Leave those people behind. They brought him nothing but misery. He hated everything about his life. He felt trapped all of the time. There was nothing holding him… here.

**Responsibility.**

That word echoed in his ears as if he was hearing his father’s voice. He hated it! It got him angry. He stood up in his seat. He was even angrier that he was moping around a minute ago. _Who was that for?!_ What was _that_ going to do?! Feeling sorry for yourself never helped anyone. But anger - that was a productive emotion.

He couldn’t leave.  
That would mean that he was weak; that he couldn’t hack it; that he gave up.  
It made him furious.

“You would just love that, wouldn’t you dad?” he said to himself, almost growling when he turned on the engine. It roared then he stepped on the gas.

He had no intention of going home... if you could even call it _that._ An empty house filled with boxes and strangers.  
They had moved in there almost a month ago and Billy still hadn't even unpacked. It was not only him though. There were boxes all over the place. It still felt like just a temporary stop along the way. They would go back home soon enough. And this place would disappear like some kind of strange dream…  
This was never going to be his home. But he didn’t have a say. He had to be the perfect little soldier. Listen and obey.

Fuck that. _FUCK that!_

The car stopped at the junkyard, a cloud of dust behind it. He slammed the door open, Metallica blasting from the radio.

He grinned wide, all of his teeth showing. There was something out of control in his eyes.

The lights of the Camaro were shining in front of him. He pulled out the cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He took a long drag, he snapped his lighter shut and then put it away in his jacket pocket. He kept the smoke inside for a second before letting it out through his mouth and nose, enjoying that burn in his lungs.  
The night was a little chilly but Billy knew that he was not going to be cold in a few seconds so he bit on the cigarette while he was taking his jacket off. After he threw it on the hood of the car, pulled his hair back and out of his eyes, then he stepped toward a pile of junk metal. He grabbed a pipe that was sticking out. It was stuck. He took a long drag out of the cigarette then bit on it again. He pulled on the pipe. When it finally came out, all of the pile came crashing down. He staggered back, without really caring. He kicked some of the metal pieces and cursed just because, after that he walked slowly toward an old rusty shell of a car.

Billy took one last drag of the cigarette before placing it carefully on an old tire near him. He grabbed the pipe with two hands; determination burning in his eyes, clenching his jaw; and then began to smash the shit out of the scrap car.  
First it was a calculated hit with all the strength that he could muster – it left a giant dent on the hood of the car. Then it was just hit after hit, after hit. Again and again. At some point he started screaming – just screaming with all his might. The sound of an animal in pain.  
The wind howled as if it wanted to join in. The cigarette rolled off the tire and fell in the dry dirt.  
“NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! NOBODY!” Billy was screaming when he felt his eyes starting to water. He blamed it on the wind.

Time passed but Billy felt separated from it. He couldn’t tell how long he was swinging that pipe but after a while the rage behind it got smaller and the pipe got heavier. With every swing it got harder and harder to lift it up, his hands were hurting, his fingers numb from the vibration of metal hitting metal.  
Billy kept hitting until there was nothing left of his rage. Until he lacked the strength to even think. He was out of breath. His eye fell on from the Camaro and he could hear “Metal Militia” blasting from it. He dropped the pipe. It fell with a hollow thump on the dusty ground.

He blinked once, twice, refusing to accept why his vision had gotten blurry for a second. Then he saw his cigarette on the ground and sighed heavily. It had burnt half through. He picked it up, blew on the bud once before he breathed in the smoke.

Damn.  
This feeling was a close second to a climax.

\+ + + +

 

When he got home it was late. The house was almost dark, with only the soft light of table lamps on. The TV illuminating the almost empty living room. Billy knew that his dad was sitting in the big armchair like he did almost every night. He was nothing if not a creature of habit.  
He didn’t say anything after hearing the front door, so Billy sneaked a look in the room. Neil Hargrove was sleeping in his armchair. His show was still on.  
Billy closed the front door trying to be as quiet as possible but before he had the chance to start walking toward his room his dad moved around, obviously waking up. Billy felt something at the bottom of his throat, deep into his chest. A dreading feeling he was closely familiar with.

“Billy, is that you?” the voice of his father echoed through the hall before he got up from his chair.

“Yeah… dad. Sorry to wake you.” Billy answered back almost weak, frozen in the hallway.

Neil stopped just in front of him and Billy felt as though he was incredibly small. He tried to guess what his dad would do to him but he couldn’t read neither his voice nor body language. It was too calm, frightening in a very different way that usual because it left his guessing. He couldn’t prepare himself for anything.

However when Billy finally looked up, Neil’s face didn’t express anger. That just confused him even further.

“I’m glad that you are taking your role as a big brother more seriously.” He told him, but there wasn’t a smile on his lips. Nothing to easy this worry in Billy even if the words sounded positive. Were they? Or was this another trick? Another lesson?

But his that was weirdly calm. Serene and out of character. It was incredibly strange. Niel made a slow move with his hand and Billy bit down on the inside of his cheek not to flinch away. Instead of punching him though, Neil patted his shoulder and then turned around and walked slowly back to his chair to finish his show.

Billy was dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains, the first 3 chapters from the old version (1.Holy Diver; 2.Heaven’s On Fire; 3.18 And Life)


	2. Another One Bites the Dust + While My Guitar Gently Weeps

REWRITE

Today the drive in the car was… strange. Max was sneaking looks at Billy. She had no idea what he was thinking. After the stunt she pulled yesterday she expected him to be angry, but he didn't say anything – not a word. He was not giving her those mean looks that he usually did when she irritated him. It wasn't the quiet before a storm. If it was, she would have felt it.

When she wasn't observing him, she looked through the window. From the radio “Babe” by Styx was playing. She found that strange, because she knew that Billy liked to psych himself up in the morning, so a slow song like that was unusual. Max inspected his expression but she couldn't read him.

When she wasn't looking at him, Billy kept an eye on her.  
Billy was almost certain why his dad acted the way he did last night. It wasn't because of something that Billy had done. It also couldn't possibly be because of something Susan had said or done. So the only one left was Max.  
He was thinking, trying to figure out her angle. What and why she had done? It couldn't be from the kindness of her heart because that bitch didn't have a heart.

This continued the whole ride to school. He parked the car at his usual spot and stopped the engine. The music cut off and there was silence. Max hesitated for a second then she grabbed her board and swung the door open. With one foot already on the ground she was looking at Billy, still trying to read him, expecting him to say something. He looked back at her and they were just looking at each other for a moment.

“OK, what is your problem?” she asked, finally sick of guessing. He squinted at her; still silent, then his voice almost startled her.

“What are you playing at?” Billy asked, clearly suspicious of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She snapped back at him. Got out of the car and closed the door behind.

Max was already walking toward the school when she heard the door open.

“This isn't over!” he shouted at her with that intimidating note in his voice.

She pretended not to hear him and hurried ahead.

 

\+ + + +

 

Steve Harrington was driving to school. The radio was on but he wasn't really listening. The ride was not long and he was considering trading his car for a bike. Well, not literally, because then he would be grossly overpaying for a bike and he wouldn't have his car.

He laughed at how hilarious he was… alone, in his car. Why didn't anyone else appreciate his humor? It was pure gold.

All the things that had happened and the time he was spending with Dustin, and all the other kids got him thinking about some things. Especially thinking about his on coming graduation and basically the end of an era for him. However the overall pressure of becoming an ‘’adult’’ was replaced with a calming realization--- which was that it didn't matter. Now Steve found it funny that there was supposed to be a line that had to separate your life in two – childish and grown up. There was no such line.

He stopped for a second at a crosswalk. A group of girls crossed the street.

“…was cool.”

“But he left you there?”

“Yeah. I expected him to give me a ride but I guess he had other plans. ”

“I didn't know you were into bad boys…”

"It’s not like th..."

He overheard a part of their conversation before continuing to the school parking lot. It was a conversation he’d heard a hundred times before – girls talking about boys. It seemed strange to him after all the crazy things that had happened.

Steve parked the car. He was closing the door when he heard someone screaming on the other side of the lot.

“This isn't over!”

He looked, because of his natural curious personality. He saw Billy’s car and Max walking away fast. How was that guy always finding a reason to yell about something?

Maybe he had to talk with Max about this. If Hargrove was starting to bully her again it had to stop before it got bad. But she assured him that it wasn't like that… Well, he could just ask. It wouldn't hurt.  
Either way he didn't have anything else planned and these days he tried to stay busy. When he was occupied with a task he could avoid thinking about his own problems.

At the entrance he passed Tommy. Carol was by his side.

“Hey, King Steve!” Tommy called after him obviously cooking something nasty to say.

“Not interested.” He waved his hand with a smile on his lips while climbing the stairs. He did care, after all these were his best friends for such a long time. It would be crazy not to care… but he pretended really hard that he didn't.

His spend his first class paying attention, something that was really hard for him. Nancy used to… well, she helped him with this stuff. He had gotten used to having a personal tutor, and even with her around his grades weren't great. Now it was almost certain that he would have to work for his dad next year. That was a really depressing thought.

Steve used a lot of energy to avoid thinking about Nancy Wheeler. However no matter what he did, she was always on his mind. Not in a bad way. He was sincere when he said that he was happy for her… he just wasn't happy for himself. Also he was trying really hard not to be salty. The way people usually are when they still have feelings for their ex-girlfriend who dumped them without an actual reason.

He ran into someone in the corridor because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. After apologizing he continued to his locker where he dropped of his books. Next on the agenda was PE. Ah, great. He was looking forward to doing something that didn't require a lot of thought process.

While he was changing in the locker room he noticed his old “friends” gathered in a small group. For a second Steve felt a little lonely. He used to have a ton of friends; he was never alone, and now… Well, it didn't matter because these people were never really his friends.

“…Yeah.”

“So 10 PM…”

“The same place? You got it, man…”

Steve overheard from their conversation while he was passing by. Billy Hargrove was among those guys. Steve didn't notice him, nor how intensely he was staring at him.

Later Harrington met with Dustin and they sat at the picnic tables near the parking lot. They were sitting on the table with their feet on the bench; music could be heard from one of the cars that was parked nearby. They talked about the arcade and the new pinball machine which Dustin didn't have nice things to say about. Not long after that the conversation turned around.

“Hey, Dustin…” Steve began biting at a ham sandwich that the kid had split with him. “Does Nanc…”

“No, man.” He interrupted him. “Stop always talking about Nancy. There’s no way you have nothing else going on.”

“I’m not always talking about…” Steve said defensively, but kind of realized that he was in fact doing just that. “Fine, wise guy.”  Dustin looked pleased with himself. “What about Max then?”

“What about Max?”  He played dumb.

“Come ON.”

Dustin shrugged. “I think she likes hanging out with Lucas better.”

“Uf, that’s a bummer.” Steve gave him a little bump with his shoulder and both of them smiled. At least they understood each other on the subject of girls… well, kinda. Not entirely but to some degree.

Steve finished his sandwich before starting to talk again.

“Speaking of bummers… Has Max said something about her step-brother? The last few days…”

“Yeah, I see it too. But she said that he wasn't bullying her, so-o… I don’t know.” Dusting shrugged again.

“Do you think I have to go and teach him a lesson?” Steve got up from his seat and mimicked fighting in a boxing match.

Dustin choked laughing.

“Dude, that crazy son of a bitch almost killed you.”

Steve gave him a nasty look.

“Max has it covered. She is a total bad-ass.” Dustin added. “Do you remember…”

“How could I forget?” Steve nodded. ”You’re right. That kid is savage. And if she needs any help she’s always covered.”

“Yes!” Dustin punched him in the shoulder and Steve acted as if he was really hurt. Then he jumped off the bench. “OK, man. I have to go. Biology is calling my name.”

“Is it? I can’t hear anything.”

“Bye, Steve!” he called back while he was hurrying toward the building.

 

Steve was spending the night at home. For the last two hours he was trying to study but somehow he ended up doing everything except that. He played some music at first thinking it would help him focus but instead he started dancing, which was weird because he never danced… alone. In his room. Never!

When he realized that he wasn't studying he had to stop the music and really focus. It was so quiet...  
How did his life changed so fast? A month ago he wouldn't have been able to imagine spending a quiet night studying alone at home.  
He sighed and got his things out on the desk - papers, notebooks, pens, and so on. He had to rewrite his essay but he couldn't find the first draft. The one that he made Nancy take a look at. She had written some helpful notes on it and he just knew that it was too much work to start from scratch.  
He had to find that first draft.

After a lot of time digging through everything in the room he remembered – it was in the car! He found it in the glove compartment. He just looked at it for a while sitting in the driver’s seat. Nancy’s handwriting was so cute. Her letters were round and pretty. He noticed that she had drawn a tiny heart next to one of the sentences that she had circled… Damn it. He missed her. He missed their relationship. He didn't just feel alone but as if she had taken something from him when she left. He felt like a different person without her. A dumber, sadder and aimless version of himself.

Yeah, he had the kids. When he was helping them he felt he had a purpose. His newfound friendship with Dustin was awesome. That kid was a riot. Also it was nice being a mentor to someone. It made Steve feel like he wasn't such an idiot, like he wasn't useless but he had something to give back. It was nice. However he wasn't blind. It was a bit weird - an almost grown man hanging out with kids. But it didn't feel wrong and after everything that had happened he didn't care if it seemed strange.

He was looking at the essay and the last thing on his mind was actually rewriting it. If he stayed in the car he was going to keep thinking about Nancy and he didn't want to do that. He had to study, he had work. He didn't have time to do this now.

When he was again in his room and he had everything he needed to start working, he just couldn't. He read a comic book he had borrowed from Dustin then he spent a lot of time in front of the mirror looking at his hair. He was trying to make it look messy but he was having a bad hair-day. After a while he just gave up, and when he gave up on his hair he decided to give up on studying tonight.

 

\+ + + +

 

Billy was walking fast. He wasn't late nor was he running away from anything. It was just the way he walked - his step was intimidating and heavy. His hands were in his pockets. The nights in Hawkins were getting colder, but his pace kept him warm. There was a rasp in his breathing. Maybe it was from the excessive smoking or he’s always had it but he didn't notice.

When he arrived at the spot there was already one parked car there and a few people. They were drinking when they spotted him coming out of the dark path. Billy was all smiles and charm. It came natural to him. He grabbed the can of beer that someone offered him and joined the conversation. In a group he loved the attention. He was outspoken and rude, he never sugarcoated his opinions and he had an opinion on every subject. The conversations were stupid. Nobody could really remember what they were even talking about. At a point it was just about keeping the conversation going, and maybe having an argument or two.  
Billy had already finished a few cans of beer when he noticed that everyone had arrived. He knew their faces but he could never remember all of the names. It didn't really matter because they never noticed. He just said “hey” and “you” or simply pointed and they all jumped eager to please.  

Billy didn't particularly enjoy these parties. He couldn't let his guard down and just enjoy himself which usually was the purpose for these gatherings. However he needed to be there so he could assert his role as the new pack leader.

The night got colder and darker but the party got louder. A guy, Billy didn't knew the name of showed off a gun he had in the glove compartment of his car. He told the story of how it came into his possession. Billy didn't pay much attention to the story but the gist of it was that his dad gave it to him. It was a very old revolver and nobody believed the guys when he said he was practicing shooting with it. This sparked a welcomed argument. It got people heated and in the end it lead to the decision to use the gun.  
Billy found the whole thing a bit childish but he was drunk enough to appreciate dumb excitement. However with everyone intoxicated and the gun being extremely old and probably not cleaned, it took a bit of time to get it loaded and ready for shooting. That made Billy impatient.

“For fuck’s sake…” Billy said, throwing away the bud of his cigarette. “Just shoot the damn thing.” He urged after seeing them all fumble with it for the longest time.

Finally the revolver was pointed at the cans someone had done the courtesy of arranging, but when the trigger was pulled nothing followed. That led to extreme disappointment from the crowd.  
Billy was sipping another can of beer shaking his head in amusement.

The gun was passed from hand to hand, everyone thinking that the problem was coming not from the gun but from the person handling it. Everyone considered themselves an expert. Finally it got to Tommy’s hands and he refused to let it go.

’’This thing is broken, man.’’

’’As if!’’ someone shouted.

Tommy played with the revolver, turning it over until finally he started pointing it at people with a grin. Even though everyone knew that the gun didn't work,there was still an uproar of angry, scared screams.  

“Are you fucking insane?!” a guy tried to get out of the way.

“Isn't this fun?” Tommy laughed enjoying seeing people jump out of the way. Finally he pointed it at Billy who was nonchalantly sipping beer.

“Put it away, man.” Billy told him with a smirk.

“Come ON!” Tommy seemed disappointed. He was trying to make a point and the fact that the guy wasn't reacting made him ready to really escalate things. Some of the others were laughing, drinking. “Are you scared, Billy-boy?” he taunted him jokingly but there was something darker in his eyes. With a stupid smile he pointed the gun now carefully in Billy’s direction. To that Billy answered only with a grin.  
The others now started to gathered around. Some screamed Tommy to stop and other encouraged him. It seemed that all common sense had been forgotten and now the only thing that mattered was the thrill of doing something stupid and dangerous.

“Are _you_?” Billy dared him taking a sip. Tommy seemed conflicted for a split second. But that hesitation was pushed back. Unpleasant darkness replaced it and Tommy pulled the trigger. There was a loud clicking sound. Carol shouted at him at that exact second. Her words got lost in the loud thunderous bang that followed with a flash of light from the barrel of the gun.

Tommy thought to himself that this was the moment that was going to determine if Billy was really as cool as he made himself out to be. Nobody was that crazy. It was just a show, he knew it. He would get scared and everybody would see through him and then it was Tommy’s time to be King.

So Tommy shot. He didn't expect the gun to actually work but nevertheless he was aiming for the beer can in Billy’s hand instead of a kill shot… and after the loud bang Billy was just standing there waiting. Tommy was frozen in his place just looking but Billy’s stillness was different - he wasn't stunned scared. It looked as if he didn't care if he got shot.  
But the bullet didn't hit the can. It hit Billy’s hand or at least it looked like it did. And Billy didn't even flinch even though he saw it coming.

There was an immediate silence. Everyone was stunned by the sudden shot. All eyes were on Billy while Tommy was trying to process the fact that he could have killed someone.

“Fuck…” Billy finally spoke, lifting his hand up. Luckily the bullet had just grazed it. It was such a small wound that it almost couldn't be seen. He looked at it for a second before he started laughing. It was hard and loud, fueled by adrenaline and soon other people joined in laughing and shouting, just losing their shit. ‘’... i dropped my beer.’’ he added.

If it wasn't official before, it was now - Billy Hargrove was the new King of Hawkins High. The most enraging part for Tommy was that Billy didn't care either way.

Carol was hanging out with the other girls. Nicole was talking about how sure she was that the thing between her and Billy was going to get more serious. She joked about how the two of them were going to become the new King and Queen of the high school and Carol couldn't listen anymore.

“It was just a blowjob, sweetie.” She said and petted her hand, as if comforting her, however her tone was condescending and the other girls caught on it.

“Well, yeah but…”

“There’s no ‘but’…” Carol continued.

“…except for that gorgeous one over there.” One of the other girls added. All of them turned around so they could look at Billy’s back. They giggled. “And that’s still up for grabs.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Carol grinned biting her lip.

She waited until Billy was alone before approaching him. He was sitting on the old fallen tree, smoking and looking at the sky. Carol figured he was pretty drunk after all the beer she saw him drink, but when she sat next to him, there wasn't that drunk haziness in his eyes, that she was expecting.  
This was the first time she noticed that his eyes were blue… and she found herself staring into them, forgetting what she was about to say. She came to her senses in a short while.  
She told him that she was cold hoping that he would pull her closer or give her his jacket. He gave her a beer and told her that alcohol would warm her up. She wondered if he was just dense or if he really did like Nicole. Carol got closer and put her hand on Billy’s tight. He didn't tell her to stop, nor did he pull away.

She didn't notice that Tommy was watching them.

 

\+ + + +

 

On his way back home Billy walked slowly. His hands were in his pockets. He felt buzzed from the drinking and exhausted.

He was trying to remember the thrill of that bullet flying past him. He loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through him. But it didn't last, it never did, and now he was feeling low, tired and his hand hurt like a sonuvabitch. That party had been loud and stupid enough to distract him from the things that he didn't want to think about.  
Like the thought that no matter how much that girl at the party tried, she couldn't get him aroused. None of the girls did it for him.  
He knew that they were supposed to - they had all of the right parts. And when he did manage to…

He stepped hard on an empty can. It cracked under his weight.

This train of thought scared him. And he got angry.  
Sex was not supposed to be complicated. It was supposed to be fun and straightforward. So why was this becoming a problem? What the hell was wrong with him?!...

It was going to be okay, he told himself. He didn't have a place on his plate for another problem.  
If he didn't think about it, it was going to go away. It usually did.

And after all, who cared? Who cared if Billy Hargrove had problems? People were happy to see him struggle. Why would he give them the satisfaction? He would show them that he was stronger than all of them.  
He _wanted_ to be seen as a monster – big, bad, scary, and indestructible, so that nobody would think about messing with him - ever.

Billy Hargrove would never be seen as weak, he would never fall… yet he did.

The image he was trying so hard to protect had a crack already on. After what had happened a week ago in the Byers house he felt as though some of his power was taken away.  
Now Maxine saw him as weak. She was playing games with him. And those other kids, they were ridiculing him. And it made him so angry! He didn't have the power to stop it. That was the problem.  
He felt helpless. He hated feeling like that.

If he wasn't an all-powerful monster then what was he?  
_Pathetic? Beaten down? Weak? Pitiful?  
_That was not an option.

 

When he got home he could barely keep his eyes open. Everybody was already sleeping; nobody was lurking around in the dark in waiting.  
In his room he threw his jacket on the dresser. He sat on the bed ready to go to sleep, but he had to take his boots off. When he did that he got out of his favorite pair of jeans and threw them and his shirt in the same pile as the jacket. The pile turned over and everything fell on the ground.  
He didn’t care.

Finally he was in bed. Before he fell asleep he was thinking that everything would be fine… eventually. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains, old-version's chapters 4 and 5 (4.Another One Bites the Dust; 5.While My Guitar Gently Weeps)


	3. Don’t Walk Away + Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap + Hurricane + Your Love

REWRITE

 

  
Billy made a mistake – he got confused and thought that the morning was going to be good.

He woke up in a good mood, something that rarely happened. He was done preparing for school earlier than usual, so he felt like he could have some breakfast. In the kitchen Max was eating; his dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and Susan was tidying up. There were leftover pancakes in a plate wrapped up to go in the fridge. Max was finishing up her breakfast when Billy walked in.

It was quiet. Nobody was speaking and when he entered he felt his dad’s eyes on him. To Billy it smelled like the quiet before a storm but it didn't seem like anyone else noticed it. Either way he didn't want to spend more time than he had to in there. Seeing them all in the kitchen at breakfast, playing perfect family made him sick. He didn't want to be part of that charade… and as it seemed neither did they.  
The atmosphere changed the second he walked in the door. Max didn't seem to notice it.

"I’m done!’’ she exclaimed cheerily while leaving her plate in the sink.

"OK, honey. Go finish up getting ready for school.’’ Susan told her warmly and Max went out the door fast.

Billy was already near the counter. Susan was starting to wash the plates in the sink.

‘’Hey, Susan. Can I grab one of these?’’ Billy asked, feeling really weird. As if he was a guest that nobody really wanted around. But when Susan looked up at him she smiled and nodded.

‘’Of course. Take as much as you like.’’ she told him a bit too excited.

‘’One would be enough… thanks.’’ he answered back feeling a bit shy all of a sudden.

He ate the pancake fast in a couple of bites. He could feel his dad’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his neck. Neil Hargrove didn't seem to be in a great mood that morning. Susan was cautious, as if they were tiptoeing around him, smiling wider than usual. Billy wanted to get out of there fast. After he finished eating he saw Susan looking at him. He didn't really know what to do so he just gave her a very awkward smile, which made here very happy, before he went for the door.

“Where are your manners?” his father’s voice boomed suddenly from the table just as Billy was at the door. His tone was cold and it startled him. He stopped in his tracks trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
He didn't do anything wrong. He knew he didn't do anything wrong.

Neil was tired of waiting for him to answer.  
“No ‘good morning’ for your family?” he stated and it was like a slap to the face.

“Good morning.” Billy said fast, he just wanted to get out of there.

The almost pleasant air a second ago was completely gone. Susan pretended to be preoccupied with her dish towel.

“Lose the attitude.”

“I don’t have an attitude.” Billy answered back, trying to keeping himself from grinding his teeth.

“While you’re living under my roof, you will not talk back to me. You will not disrespect your family. I do not want to repeat myself.’’ Neil said leaving his paper on the table. His eyes were angry and Billy felt very confused. He couldn't understand why his father was doing this now. Out of nowhere.  
Billy knew his dad. He knew that Neal was probably angry long before Billy got in the room. But this was normal. Neil was just unloading his frustration on him, because it was convenient, easy. And it was also a power move. To remind him who was in charge. To show him that he shouldn't let his guard down; he shouldn't get comfortable. A lesson that Billy always seemed to forget.  
‘’Do I make myself clear?” Neal added.

“Yes, sir.” Billy answered, imagining how he was punching him in the face.  
He just wanted to leave the house. School was a pleasant refuge from this constant surprising undeserved torment.

Just then Max walked down the hall with her backpack ready and skateboard in hand. She looked in the kitchen noticing her mom being quiet by the sink; Neal just opening the newspaper again with an angry motion and Billy standing at the door with his fists squeezed tight and with a very aggressive frown on his face. She assessed the situation.

“We’re going to be late for school.” She said loudly trying to break the tension in the room. It did manage to bring Susan back to life. She smiled and wished a good day.  
When Max passed by Billy in the hall she whispered low, so that only he could hear her. “Come on.”  
She gave him a look that said ‘hurry up’ and he gave her a look that said ‘do you want to die’. Nevertheless he needed to use this opportunity to get out so he started walking toward the door.  
“Bye!” she added as they were leaving. Somehow she’d managed to distract from the heavy atmosphere in the kitchen long enough for the two of them to leave without anybody saying anything else.

When the front door closed behind her Max exhaled in relief. Billy just continued on walking toward the car.

“Do you always have to be an asshole…’’ she muttered to herself, clearly not intending for him to hear.  
But he did.  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around. In just two big steps he was towering over her.  
“What the fuck do you think you know?” he growled at her.

“I know that before you walked in the kitchen everything was fine!” she barked back suddenly feeling brave. She saw something change in his expression, something wild, and she tried to step back, but instead - he did. He stepped back, his hands in fists, breathing heavy.  
“You… you dumb fuckin bitch…” he spoke, trying to fight the urge to strangle her.

Billy stood there for a few seconds fighting viciously with himself, before he started walking heavy toward the Camaro.  
Max watched him frozen in her place. She was squeezing the skateboard in her hands just to keep them from trembling. She knew she was right, and she knew he was just an asshole, but she felt helpless in the face of his senseless anger. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't understand why he acted the way he did; why he had to anger his father when everything was going fine; and why afterwards, he took it out on her. She never did anything to deserve his anger.

She had led herself to believe that she had grown braver around Billy after what had happened on Halloween night… but it turned out that he was the one who was allowing her to be braver.  
His hostility toward her always surprised her. Somewhere deep inside she had hoped that the two of them could someday have a better relationship, for the sake of their family… but this hope was pointless because it was obvious Billy would do anything to sabotage her hopes.

She didn't move from her spot for a while. She watched as Billy stomped toward the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Max allowed herself a moment to brace herself before she climbed into the car. Once inside she wasn't sure what to expect. What she got was cold silence; it continued on throughout the whole ride and even after the car stopped. Max sneaked looks at Billy the whole time, trying to read him. He never glanced at her, he didn't say anything. He just looked at the road ahead and gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

 

\+ + + +

 

Today was a day like any other in Hawkins High. The only thing new or different was that the preparations for the Snow Ball were officially starting. There were no posters yet, or anything like that because people were just starting to work on them. The only thing that gave it away was the recruiting of people mad enough to actually work on it.

Billy found it funny. There were people out there who would willingly sacrifice their time and efforts on something that wasn't even for them.

What Billy didn't find funny was the fact that exams were on their way. Just the thought of it filled him with dread. He could skip all he wanted and waste his time on everything but studying but he could not fail any subject. His dad would literally kill him.

Even though it seemed as though Neil Hargrove didn't give two shits about what his son did in his spare time, it wasn't exactly like that. Neil believed in results, and as long as Billy was delivering good enough grades he didn't care how or when Billy studied.

“Man, how do you always manage to keep that intense look on your face?” Tommy H. snuck next to him when he wasn't paying attention.

“Fuck off.” Billy answered. He was still in a bad mood and the fact that he didn't like that guy didn't help as well. There was something off about him, and he felt that he can’t let his guard down around him.  
Billy started walking. Tommy followed.

“So I wanted to let you in on something fun.” He started.

“Yeah?” Billy didn't sound convinced.

“Yes.” Tommy stressed the answer. He tried to step in Billy’s way just so that they would stop walking and talk. Billy however pushed him aside without hesitation. Tommy looked at his hand, the bullet had grazed last night. It seemed like he wanted to break it just because he hated to see it in such a good condition.

“Either say what you want to say or go bother someone else.” Billy said without noticing Tommy unpleasant stare.

“Some of us thought that the former King needs to be taught a lesson. He still walks around as if the school is his to command.” Tommy finally said. There was excitement written on his face.

Billy stopped walking. He was silent for a second.

‘’Why do you care?” he asked. It wasn't the answer that Tommy was expecting. And it was a blatant provocation. Another thing that caught Tommy off guard.  
Billy didn't like having a snake by his side so he needed to deal with this before it turned into a bigger problem. He intended to spell it out for Tommy, so he would understand who was in-charge.  
“There is a new King.” he stated coldly and Tommy stepped back. “Nobody cares about a has-been.”

“OK. Fine, man.” Tommy said defensively, holding his hands up. “No need to bite my head off.”

Billy smirked and stepped aside ready to pass him by.

“I’m the King. I can do what I want.”

 

\+ + + +

 

For Steve Harrington it was school as usual. He was starting to feel like life was just continuing. No drama, nothing except for school and the stress of the upcoming tests. It was so normal and boring that he almost wondered if everything that had happened before was actually real.  
He liked to pretend it wasn't.  
It helped him cope with the thought that life was nothing like what he ever imagined it was. The world was a lot scarier than everyone realized. He had come to understand that ignorance truly is a blessing. He could not forget all the insanity and monsters but now that it was over it felt like a distant scary dream. Something in the past. He preferred it stayed that way.  
However he dreaded ‘normal’. Somehow he had managed to convince himself that he was living an interesting life, but in some moments he felt so boring. Not that normal was bad… but knowing what your whole life is gonna be somehow takes away the desire to actually live it.  
Now that there was nothing to distract him from his predictable future he tried to focus on anything else just to feel sane. So he held on to feelings… he was afraid that there was nothing real and nice left in his life. The last thing that kept him grounded was his relationship with Nancy and now without that he was starting to lose the sense of who he was...

Nancy was there, at her locker, sorting through her books. And something tugged in his chest. For a second he almost went to her for a kiss, but then remembered – they weren't together anymore.

Sometimes it felt strange, how much things had changed. He couldn't recognize his life anymore.  
He and Nancy had a good thing going. He really… really loved her, no matter how cheesy it sounded. She helped him grow; she was so smart, funny, soft and strong, sexy and beautiful. He joked about it but she really was brave, maybe braver than him. She brought the best out of him; she challenged him every day...

Nancy looked to the side and saw him. She smiled, but it was a cautious smile. Then she got her books, closed her locker and started walking to the classroom.

“Damn it…” Steve cursed under his breath and went for his locker.

She caught him staring. Idiot!

 

\+ + + +

 

Billy was feeling restless. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly was the reason for it - there were too many things that could have been the cause. His mood was still sour; classes were testing his patience and all the recruiting of people to work on the upcoming ball was driving him insane. He felt as though his hands were itching and he couldn't stay in one place, so he decided to go out and smoke earlier than usual.

He was leaning on the wall at his usual place. The first cigarette calmed him down enough so he could put his thoughts in order. He didn't have to think about why he was in such a foul mood.The problem was the he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't get Maxine out of his head and what she had said. At first it pissed him off but after some time it actually helped him understand something about her… despite him trying not to - the last thing he wanted to do was understand anything about that redhead bitch.

She wanted him to be the one at fault.  
Because that way their perfect fake family would make sense, wouldn't it?

He smiled bitterly while lighting another cigarette.

Billy was the odd man out. He was a stranger in that house.  
Someone who just takes up space.  
Someone that could be blamed when everything goes to shit.

That made everything so easy and simple, didn't it?

Billy squeezed his fist, feeling the skin tighten on his knuckles. Then let go, the pressure in his fingers dissipating. Then squeezed again.  
He was itching to punch something...

There was a loud crash just behind the corner. Again at that spot from where he heard weird noises the last time. However this time around he was too agitated to just let it go. He walked through the bushes and to his surprise there was a tiny clearing between the buildings - a perfect place to do bad things on school property without anyone noticing. And what he found there surprised him even more.

Billy was looking at Steve Harrington - lying on the ground, obviously trying to get up as fast as possible.  
Did he trip and fall?  
For a second there he found it hilarious until he realized what was really going on. Billy found himself standing between Harrington and Tommy-boy and one other goon. He knew his face, but not the name. Something clicked.

Billy turned away from Harrington to face Tommy. He could still feel his fists begging for him to use them. He looked the two up and ran his tongue over one of his canine teeth.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked in what seemed to be calm manner.

“Oh, Hargrove!” Tommy exclaimed. He was obviously startled but he managed to mask that pretty quickly. “Nice timing. We were just about to…”

Billy crossed the distance between them fast. Tommy didn't have time to react.

“What did I tell you?” he asked feeling that nice familiar anger starting to bubble in his chest.

Nobody said anything. Tommy seemed a bit lost.

“You’re disrespecting me.” Billy continued, again stepping closer while Tommy took a step back.

“What the hell, man? Are you defending that asshole?” Tommy shouted.

“Why are you making me repeat myself?” Billy asked sounding truly hurt. There was something unstable in his eyes. “Didn't I make myself clear?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Nobody fucks with Harrington but me.’’ there was no move space between them. “What led you believe that you can do whatever you want?” Billy grabbed him by the shirt. “It’s time to remedy that.” the calmness of his voice was horrendous. “You have to learn, you see. What I say - you do.”

Tommy tried to push him off and that made Billy force him against one of the walls.

“Do you understand?...” Hargrove asked with a cutting tone.  
Right then Tommy punched him in the face, hard, as if his life depended on it. And that’s how the fight started.

Even though the punch threw Billy’s head back, his hands were still pressing Tommy against the wall. When Billy blinked away the pain he looked directly at Tommy he knew exactly what was coming but he didn't even get time to squirm before Billy head-butted him in the nose. There was a loud, disgusting crunch and blood started to pour out of Tommy’s nose. The bystander finally jumped in and started pulling Billy off Tommy. That earned him an elbow in the ribs and then a punch to the stomach.

“Sonuvabitch!” screamed Tommy, blood dripping down his chin. He found himself free of Hargrove’s grip only so that he could jump at him while his back was turned. He tackled him to the ground and both of them scrambled to their feet. Somehow Billy was faster. There was blood on his cheek bone. He was smiling ear to ear.

He kicked Tommy in the back while he was still on the ground. Tommy stayed down. The other guy jumped Billy again and Billy threw himself at one of the walls, smashing his shoulder hard against the bricks in the process. The other guy got all his air punched out of his lungs and he let him go.

Billy grabbed him by the shirt shoving him at the wall. The guy was about to collapse.

“Did I make myself clear?!” Hargrove roared in his face before letting him slid to the ground. After he stepped toward Tommy who was just getting up. He pulled him up by the shirt too. “Did I make myself clear?” he repeated this time calmer and colder.

“Yes…” Tommy answered out of breath.

Billy let him go.

The two beaten up guys left fast.

Billy looked at them go before he swayed a little. He leaned his back against the wall, breathing hard. He needed a second just to get some air inside before he touched his shoulder, hissing from the pain. It hurt badly, but he was too exhausted and satisfied to care.  
Finally he looked back at Harrington… who was still there, staring at him in disbelieve.

+

Steve was having an average day until he had to deal with Tommy’s bullshit.

“Look, Tommy, I don’t care about any of this.” Steve told him when the other boy tried to give him some kind of a lecture about the social ranking in Hawkins High. “I’m just trying to graduate, man.” He laughed. It was funny because he wasn't doing a great job.

But no matter what he said Tommy refused to listen. Steve felt like this whole situation was ridiculous because he and Tommy were friends since kids… but there was something in Tommy’s expression that Steve could not recognize, or maybe was noticing for the first time now that he was standing on the other side things.  
Before he knew it, Tommy had pushed him to the ground. It almost felt like a kindergarten fight but it was still pissing him off. He didn't need this and he wasn't provoking anybody. He was keeping his nose clean, minding his own business.

He hadn’t gotten up when Billy Hargrove just magically appeared out of nowhere. He almost cracked a smile when he saw Steve on the ground and for Harrington who was already pissed off this almost pushed him over the edge. However Billy’s amusement disappeared quickly. From the look on his face it was clear that the guy had just stumbled on to what was happening instead of being a part of it.

Steve was just about to jump, yell and fight. He wasn't thinking things through as per usual. If he had spared even a second of thought he would have reached the conclusion that he was no match for Tommy, Dan and Hargrove, all tree of them together. It out of the question. No way.

Before he could make a move or even open his mouth, Billy spoke first. And what he said confused the hell out of Steve. It seemed as though he didn't agree with the situation he had stumbled upon.

When Tommy contradicted him, Hargrove started to spiral into that crazy-scary mode. The conversation made no sense to Steve and before he knew it the talking stopped. For a split second Steve wondered if he should say or do something, but… his chance to act passed too fast.  
It was frightening to see that kind of rage pouring out of a human being. What was even scarier was the obvious joy that Hargrove felt during the fight. It was written all over his face.

Billy demolished Tommy and Dan with a frightening recklessness and over all no thought for his own safety. He got away with just one punch in the face. For Steve it was horrifying when Billy hurled himself at that wall. It was obvious how little he cared about hurting himself for the sake of winning.  
It was insane.

“Jesus Christ…” Steve muttered to himself.  
It was one thing being in a fight with the guy. It’s a whole other thing observing him in a fight.

  
After the other two guys were gone Billy slumped against the brick wall. That finally got Steve worried. Maybe he wasn't the frightening fighting machine he pretended to be.  
Billy was cleaning the blood from his cheek which wasn't his from the look of it. He looked over his shoulder to Steve, who had started walking toward him.

“Are you OK, man?” Steve asked worried.

“’m fine.” Billy answered sharply, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

“You didn't have to do that…” Steve started.

“Wow, there!” Billy interrupted him. “Don’t flatter yourself, princess.”

“Excuse me?” Steve exclaimed, clearly not believing his ears.

“This was not about you.” Billy said rummaging around his pockets. He was looking for something that was clearly missing. “I was just blowing off some steam.”

Steve smirked at that response.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah!” Billy responded annoyed.

“OK.” Steve decided not push it any further. “You weren't helping me.”

“You got that right…” He said while he was picking up an almost empty pack of cigarettes off the ground. They were probably his and had fallen out of his pocket during the fight.

“Thanks, anyway.” Steve added nevertheless, smiling.

Billy looked at him long and had. He was trying to figure out if Harrington was for real. Whatever conclusion he came to, he didn't seem to like it.

“Get the hell out of here, Harrington.” He shooed him away. However Steve couldn't detect that aggressive note in his voice that he usually had. “And wipe that smile of your face, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Fine.” Steve said making a step backwards.  
While he was walking away he wondered – was Billy being nice or had he’d gone bats-shit crazy?

 

\+ + + +

 

The kids were eating lunch.

“That English test is gonna be so easy.” Dustin said and it got him a few strange looks.

“You are the only one who can think that.” Mike was debating whether he wanted to eat his apple or throw it away.

“Nah, man. They’re using the last year tests. It’s like a test within a test.”

“What?” Lucas looked up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Who told you that?” Max was suspicious.

“Don’t worry about that.” Dustin had a sly smile while he was making a ball out of his napkin.

“Yeah… ok.” Will said sarcastically, laughing and that got the others laughing as well.

“How dare you guys!” Dustin got theatrically angry. “I’m here giving you the… the scoop! The secret information!...”

“Fine!” Lucas interrupted him. “But I’m still studying.”

“Waste of time.” Dustin shook his head.

  
“You don’t have your board today.” Lucas pointed out later that day. He didn't say it as a question but it sounded like one.

“Oh, yeah.” Max answered. She’d forgotten it in Billy’s car earlier and couldn't bring herself to try and get it. So she sat around all day – something she wasn't used to doing. “I forgot it. It was a busy morning…”

“Does it have anything to do with why you… “ he hesitated a bit before continuing. “...you've been in such a bad mood today?”

Max bumped him with her shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked.

Max shrugged, trying to convey that it wasn't important.

“Come o-on!” he pressed her, even though he saw that she was reluctant to talk.

“It’s nothing, Lucas.” She said shrugging again. It was obvious that it wasn't nothing. “Just the same old… stuff with Billy.” she murmured finally.

Lucas looked at her very carefully. “I thought that was over with.”

“It’s not like that…” she added. “He didn't do anything to me... he’s just being his regular asshole self at home with my mom and step-dad. I just thought that he would...” there was a pause. “Uh, don’t look at me like that, Lucas.” she got annoyed.

“How am i supposed to look at you?”

She crossed her arms, angry. She wasn't going to say anything else.

“What? Were you going to say ‘change’?” he asked.

“Are you serious right now?!”

“That guy is the Devil. He literally tried to kill me and…”

“I know that!” she shouted back. “OK? I don’t need you telling me. I LIVE with him!” Max got up from her seat.

“What did I say?!” Lucas sounded completely lost.

“Whatever.” she told him before storming away.

“Wait! Max…” he got up and ran after her. “...i’m sorry…”

  
\+ + + +

  
Billy drove Max back home with him even though he didn't even wanted to look at her. Almost immediately she locked herself in her room. He could see she was in a mood but he didn't give two shits about her. It annoyed him but that was about it.

  
Even though he had managed to blow off some steam with that fight in school he felt like he needed his regular workout - lifting some weights sounded good. There was something very calming about having a routine.

He started to undress when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Damn, he had forgotten about that. He threw his jacket on the bed then started to peel away his shirt carefully from his arm. His shoulder was beginning to look a bit purple.

“Fuck…” he hissed under his breath looking at the bruise in the mirror. He tried to lift his arm up but he stopped midway. He felt a sharp stabbing pain. No way could he lift with his arm like that. “Damn it!” he screamed taking his frustration oh the dresser; it hit the wall with a loud bang.

He tried to calm down. It wasn't so bad. After a few days… in a few days it was going to be better.

He took a shower and decided to go out today. He wanted some time alone, away from people, and he hurried to go before his dad returned from work. He had no idea what Susan did or why she wasn't at the house when Neil was at work, but he didn't care. As long as she didn't bother him it was irrelevant.

Before he left, he stopped at Max’s room. He banged on the locked door once, then twice. She opened the door when he was getting ready for a third time.

“What is it?” she asked carefully. She didn't know what he could want with her.

“You’re not going out again.” He told her.

“What?!” she exclaimed, baffled and angry.

“You’re not going out again.” He repeated coldly, getting annoyed by her anger. “Until dad gets here and sees you.” He added. “Then you can run away or do whatever the fuck you want.”

“Why?” she asked confused, but her anger had settled down.

“You’re not getting me into trouble again.” He said. “When you disappear on his watch it’s not my fault.”

“Oh.” was the only thing she said back.

 

+

 

Billy was just driving. He wanted to be alone and he didn’t have to look hard to find a place for that. This whole damn town was deserted after sunset. He drove around for a while before stopping near the park. There were a lot of places to sit down and relax there. The best part was that he could enjoy the place without all the noise and people.

He got out of the car then he reached through the window to the back seat. There was a six-pack there, one of his father’s. His old man bought beer in bulk so he wouldn't notice and if he did – who cared?

He grabbed the cans and put the car keys in the pocket of his jacket.

The park was empty, just as he expected. Billy walked for a while not really sure where he was going. He had never been to the park so wandering around in the dark didn't do him any good. It was pitch black – no street light in sight. Finally he stopped at a children’s playground. He laughed to himself, his breath making a tiny white steam cloud. It was getting colder.

“Alright…” he gave up, and then walked to the swings. He left the six-pack on the ground before sitting in one of the swings. His feet were too long, so he stretched them out. He reached down and grabbed a can of beer. It opened with a pop.

The sky was clear and Billy wasn't angry. It was strange for him to distance himself from that emotion at times. He felt as though it had become his identity. People expected it of him.

He took a sip looking at the stars. He stared at them, amazed, breathless.

The only nice thing about Hawkins was the sky. The sky in California was not like this one.

There were so many stars here; he couldn't count them even if he tried. The Moon shined so bright and the sky was the deepest shade of blue, almost black but not really.

It was beautiful and peaceful; quiet and far away.

He stayed like that for a while, drinking beer. When the can was empty and he was grabbing another one he thought of Steve Harrington.  
Billy had been trying to avoid thinking about what had happened in school only because he couldn't make sense of it. Getting in a fight to blow off steam was something he had done before… but in the process he unwittingly helped out Harrington.  
That guy…  
Billy tried to think something mean about him or even unpleasant.

Well he was annoying. Supposedly he was the perfect stereotype – rich, handsome and popular. Steve Harrington could be the perfect guy to hate… if he wasn't so God damn nice!  
Thanking him? What was that about?... and why did it feel so good?  
Billy stood up.  
What the hell was he thinking about?!  
He was pacing around.  
This was stupid, he thought while he kicked the empty beer can. It didn't mean anything and he wasn't going to think about it anymore.

  
\+ + + +

Steve was out on his usual jog and he was listening to some sweet tunes on his Walkman. It was already dark and he decided to take a shortcut through the park. Not that he was afraid of the dark… well, maybe a little – after all monsters were actually real. He tried not to think too much about that so he focused on running. It was also getting cold and Steve knew not to stop because his back was already sweaty. He caught colds so damn easy, it was ridiculous.

While he was crossing the park he thought he saw a dark figure around the playground. It startled him and he debated if he should run faster or should he just ignore it. He was thinking about it when he saw the figure move around, then it sat on one of the swings.

Steve stopped running and squinted in its direction. He knew it was highly unlikely but it could be… a child - a really big child. After spending so much time with the kids he felt a weird responsibility to help. So he took his headphones off and started walking carefully toward the swings.

  
He was really close now and he could clearly see that the figure sitting on the swing was way too big to be a child. Steve was reconsidering his decision to creep at the back of a possible homeless stranger who was just minding his own business but before he could turn around and continue his jog the person stood up and turned around. It was a fast movement and Steve felt like a deer in front of headlights.

“What the fuck do you want?!” the voice was demanding and intimidating. The guy sure didn't like to be sneaked up on.

“Uhh… sorry, man!” Steve threw his hand in the air. “I didn't mean to scare you… I was... I...” he struggled with his excuse because he didn't have one.

“Harrington?” the voice said and Steve looked harder at the man. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light. It was Billy Hargrove.

Ah, so it was a really big ugly child.

He had a beer can in his hand. “Jesus.” He laughed - a light amused laugh. It was a total turnaround from his earlier tone. His voice almost sounded like it belonged to a different person. “What are you doing creeping around in the park at night?” he asked sipping from his beer.

Steve covered his eyes with his hand. He combed out one of his eyebrows before answering.

“I wasn't…”

“Yeah. I believe you.” Billy interrupted him. He chuckled while he was taking another sip and almost spilled it on himself. He coughed into his hand.

Hargrove stepped back and sat back down in the low hanging swing. His feet were stretched out in front of him. They looked freakishly long in that position. By his side were the remains of a six-pack.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Steve said walking closer so he was standing right beside him.

It was strange how easy it was to talk to the guy sometimes. After what happened today at school Steve was not sure how to feel about him.

“Ha. Touché.” He crossed the ankles of his legs.

“Wow. Such a fancy word.” Steve teased. “Careful. Your brain might explode.”

“Fuck off, Harrington.” Billy tried to kick him but maybe he had one too many, because he missed. “Damn it…” he cursed under his breath and gave up on that. He sipped again from his beer.

“So… what are you doing?” Steve insisted. “Except drinking on public property...”

“What?” he asked confused. “Is that a thing?”

“Um... yeah.” Steve answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It is and you’re underage.”

“Uh.” Billy wasn't very interested.

“So what is it?”

“What?”

“What are you doing here?” Steve was beginning to think that he wasn't going to rip out an answer out of him.

“Oh…” Billy was quiet for a second. “Stargazing.” He said finally.

Steve looked at him. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me.”

Hargrove sighed hard and continued drinking. Steve was beginning to feel the cold chill of the night now that he wasn't moving. He wondered would it be rude to leave but right then Billy opened his mouth.

“What is your deal, Harrington?” he asked sounding a little annoyed.

“My deal?” Steve had no idea what he was talking about.

“Yeah. Your deal. What is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Billy looked him up and down, lifted the can to get another sip but he found that it was empty. He then threw it in the pile with the rest.

“What about you?” Steve asked.

“What about me?” already Billy sounded reluctant to speak.

None of them knew what the other one was referring to, so they were not gonna get anywhere. Steve could see that, so he gave up on beating around the bush. After all he was the sober one.

“Look, we don’t know each other but… are you OK?’’ Steve couldn't get that fight in school out of his mind. Even if it was just Billy being Billy, punching people just because, he had said something that Steve had found very strange, and it was what led him to believe Hargrove had helped him today… even if he refused to admit it.

Billy didn't answer him for a while. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, leaning his back against the railing ‘’You should worry about yourself.’’ he finally said.

‘’You didn't have to do that today.’’ Steve added and at last Billy looked at him, as if unsure of what he was seeing. He gave him a look that expressed annoyance. ‘’Anyway… thanks, but I can fight my own fights.’’

Billy snorted. ‘’From where I was standing it didn't look like it.’’

‘’Yeah!’’ Steve was the one getting annoyed now. ‘’I can handle myself.’’ He stepped toward Billy.

‘‘Yeah?’’ Billy asked straightening his back.

‘’Yes.’’ Steve said annoyed almost in his face. ‘’Lets go. Right now! I’ll beat your ass, Hargrove.’’

‘’You wanna go, pretty boy??’’ Billy asked back, matching Steve’s energy but there was amusement in his eyes. He took his jacket off and threw it at the swings. It fell on the ground with loud metal jingling sound from the keys in his pocket.

Billy pounced at Steve with the grace of a bear. Steve stepped back and Billy fell face down on the ground like a bag of potatoes.

“What happened?’’ He grunted and rolled to the side.

Steve stepped right beside him, looking down. ‘‘You fell.” he told him matter of fact.

Billy looked up at him in confusion.

“Listen, pal...” Steve crouched down besides him, trying to look and sound compassionate. Trying to break the news gently. “...you’re drunk.”

Hargrove just continued looking at him with a sour expression while Steve was trying to keep a straight face.

“Just… go sleep this off or something.’’ he made a circular motion toward him.

“Why do you care?” Billy asked annoyed. He was getting back to his feet.

Steve was caught off guard by that question. “It’s just… common courtesy?” he answered confused.

Billy got silent after that, he sat in the swing with a loud grunt a picked up his jacket off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains, the 4 chapters from the old version (6th through 9th)


End file.
